


Tempted

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gendry let his jealousy to show a little to much and Arya decides to solve some problems.For axgweek, day 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is rushed, I had to finish it fast.  
> I hope you'll like it.

Gendry was tempted to punch all these perfumed lords in the face.All the did the whole night was roaming around Arya like bees around a flower.He was holding so hard into his cup that his fingers were white.  
‘Easy there, lad, your jealousy is showing.’adviced Harwin amused.  
He looked again at the lord’s table.Bran was busy speaking with some lord or another, but Rickon caught his eye and grinned.He looked at Arya and her suitors with the corner of his eye and then he muttered ‘I pity them.’  
Gendry grinned back at the young boy.Though he didn’t pity them at all.The only thing that stopped him from breaking some jaws was the fact that Arya threw them looks colder than the winter outside.  
He took a sip from his drink, lowering his eyes.He hated how Arya tempted him to do the most stupid things in the world.Like wanting to punch these lords.Or to kiss her.Oh, how he wnated to kiss her.But it was ridiculous.She would probably cut his balls just because of this one thought, let alone what else he thinks about doing to her.  
Sometimes he wished she would have stayed the little girl he knew years ago.Like it wasn’t already bad that he had feelings for her, she had to grow up and become so gorgeous that it made it impossible for him not to think about her.  
He gulped what remained from his drink and got up.He needed to get out of here before he would do a stupid thing.  
Gendry liked Winterfell and the Northmen were good people, but he wasn’t exactly found of the weather.  
Isn’t like the weather is the reason I’m here anyway.he thought while he made his way through the snow.  
No, it certainly wasn’t.That damned grey-eyed she wolf was.She was always the reason for everything.That girl was gonna be the death of him, one way or another.  
He was very glad when he entered in the forge.He put out the fire before he went to the banquet, but the warm air was still floating around.Gendry went to the back of the forge, only wanting to get some sleep and forget about everything for a while.Obviously, it wasn’t going to happen.  
He almost screamed when he entered his little bedroom, only to find her there, leaning against the wall, with a devilish grin on her face.  
‘Took you some time.’she remarked.  
‘How did you get here.?’he asked, realising how stupid the question sounded just after he said it out loud.  
Arya rolled her eyes.  
‘I walked.I’m still faster than you, even in this atrocity.’she said pointing at her dress.  
There were few seconds of silence before she spoke again.  
‘I never thought you can be so possesive.’she said walking towards him with a smile on her face and arms crossed over her chest.  
‘What do you mean?’he asked, his attempt to lie being so lame that he couldn’t even convince himself.  
‘Oh, please.You looked like you’d get up in any second and punch every lord that was looking at me.’  
‘I was tempted to break their faces, actually.’he said involuntary.  
‘I was tempted to set Nymeria and the other wolves on them, to be honest.’she admitted.  
He couldn’t help, but grin.  
‘What are you doing her, m’lady?’Gendry asked realising suddenly that Arya, of all people, was here, in his bedroom.  
She slapped his arm.  
‘I came to collect flowers, obviously.’she said sarcastically.’I came to sleep, you idiot.And don’t m’lady me.’she added.  
He was about to give her an answer when her words hit him.Sleep.In here.With him.  
He gulped.  
'Don't make this face now.I can be very nice company if I want.Come on, help me get out of this stupid dress.'  
'What?'he almost screamed.  
He must heard her wrong.No, this was all a dream.Gendry closed his eyes.He will wake up in any minute by now.Any minute.  
When he opened his eyes again he meet Arya looking at him with her eyebrows rised.  
'Fine.'she said shrugging.'I see you don't want to play.Let's get to subject.You think I never noticed how you look at me?'she said coming closer.  
Oh Gods be good, he was in trouble now.He really hope it was not that obvious.He only looked at Arya, keeping his mouth shut.  
'Do you think I don't know what goes through your mind?Cause let me tell you, I have a pretty good idea.'he took steps back while she advanced, ending up with his back against the wall.  
Gendry honestly hoped she didn't know what was going through his mind, cause she'll kill him for sure then.  
'Did you ever thought, I may be in the same situation?'  
Wait, what? He looked at her with his mouth open.Certainly dreaming, he thought, but Arya hands clunching the collar of his shirt told another story.  
'Kiss me.'she ordered looking at him with her steely grey eyes.  
And he almost did.Almost.He wnated it, badly and for Gods know how long, but he couldn't.In his mind, when he kissed her it didn't matter that she was who she was.But this wasn't his mind, this was reality.She's a princess, come to your senses.  
'It's not proper.'he managed to say.  
Arya groaned.  
'Now you care about what's proper or not?'she asked indignantly.'Gods, you're so stupid.'she said and kissed him.  
Gendry throwed all the cautions to the wind and kissed her back.He pushed her against the wall and crushed his mouth against her.Arya arched into him, the heat of the forge meld with the heat from their bodies.  
'What were you saying earlier?'Arya teased later when they broke apart gasping for breath.  
Gendry looked straight into her eyes.  
'I was saying, that I'm gonna lock the door and then I'll help you out of that dress, m'lady.'  
For once she didn't kick him for that 'm'lady'


End file.
